1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center locator, and more particularly to a center locator for hole cutter.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
A hole cutter includes a seat having a centering drill centrally extending therefrom. The centering drill is used to drill a center bore in a plate. The seat has two opposite ends respectively having a cutting tool mounted thereon for cutting a circumference on the plate for processing an enlarged hole. The hole cutter usually processes an opening on wooden ceiling for mounting a lamp.
However, there are some disadvantages in the operating experience of the conventional hole cutter. For example, the hole cutter needs to use the centering drill to drill a center bore, previously. However, the operator usually processes a coaxially enlarged opening by using an original opening. Consequently, the centering drill cannot drill the center bore in the opening such that the operator needs to prepare another plate to closing the original opening and drill the center bore in the plate before processing the enlarged opening. The conventional operating processes for processing an enlarged opening by using an original hole waste time and have a low working effect.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional hole cutter.